the iPod challenge
by nikki-kay
Summary: ellie goulding- i'm not following you. you me at six- always attract. paramore- where the lines overlap.kelly clarkson- beautiful disaste. Airplane – B.o.B ft Hayley Williams i guess i faled i only did 5/30 but i hope you like them anyay :D
1. ellie goulding, not following you

The IPod challenge

Elle Goulding – not following you.

Harry – Ginny

If I'm catching your eye  
It was an accident  
If I looked at you strange  
Its not what I meant  
I wanted to touch  
You're occupied  
I tried to explain but I'm tongue tied  
I'll wait in the wings again  
Until you find me out  
What is the hold up 

Ginny was sitting at the table with her friends. Collin was telling her this story of how he was little he got stuck in a muggle doggy door (well she thought that was what he called it.)

"yeah my bum was so big that half of me and my dog max were stuck outside in the rain all night until my parents got home from work!"

"HA !" she started laughing hysterically, catching the nearby students attention. Harry being one of the students in hearing distance looked round to see her head thrown back and mouth open wide laughing along with her group of friends. The sight pulled a smile to his face.

"Oi Weasley! Shut the hell up some of us are trying to eat our dinner in bloody peace!" Malfoy shouted over clearly angry . "Merlin someone should control the filth around here sometimes." She heard him say to his slytherin cronies.

"you shut the hell up Malfoy some of us like to laugh and enjoy the company of others!" she shouted back. Turing back around to her friends with a scowl still on her face. "dick ." she added as an after thought. She said it to Malfoy but unfortunately she happened to be looking straight at harry when she did it and he seemed to take in the wrong way, he gave her a nasty look to get back at her, and she realised her mistake.

"No Harry... that... it wasn't..." she tried to defend herself as he got up and walked away from her clearly in a mood with her." Meant for you." She whispered him already out of hearing distance. She slumped down in her seat her good mood now destroyed. Shed never get him would she, not at this rate anyway.

Later on she that day she was walking back to the common room when she saw him at the end of the corridor. She decided now would be a good time for her to explain. "Harry I wanted to... " she started as she reached the end of the corridor but he didn't hear her, so he carried on with what he was doing and walked away from her with him arm tightly wrapped around Cho Chang's waist.

She stood in the shadows of the corridor watching as her walked away from her again. She would wait until he was alone or wasn't doing anything to explain and everything would be great with them again, they would be friends again. But she didn't want to be friends she wanted more she wanted it to be her that he held close. She would just have to wait until he saw her that way, she was sure that he would one day, sure that he would one day see her as someone he could love as more than a friend. She would just wait until he figured out how perfect they would be together. She just didn't want to have to wait too long.


	2. you me at six, always attract

**A/N: The iPod Challenge. Ron/Hermione. Beta'd by Siriusly Smart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in the HP universe.**

_Keeping me awake,_

_It's been like this now for days,_

_My heart is out at sea,_

_My head all over the place,_

_I'm losing sense of time,_

_And everything tastes the same,_

_I'll be home in a day,_

_I fear that's a month too late_

_-Always Attract by You Me At Six_

The teenage redhead lay in his bed that night, thinking of how he had done them both wrong. He couldn't believe he had left when things got a little bit too hard for him. It had always been harder for both of them than it had been for him. His family usually understood why he had to do this, why he had to stand up and fight against what was wrong, and they would fight with him.

Harry had no family. He had no one that would stand by him and support his every decision. He had nobody that would be there for him, waiting for him to come home. And Hermione... Hermione fought against the world, proving just how amazingly brilliant she actually was. She fought against the world when her family didn't understand what was going on; it was easier for her not to tell them most of the time. Now she's out in the real world, fighting against people that would not think twice about killing her.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered in annoyance as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His Hermione was out there somewhere, in the middle of danger. He could see it in his head. She was upset that he had left and she was probably cursing the very ground he walked on. In a fraction of a second, Ron realized that all he wanted to do was comfort her, tell her that everything was okay. He wanted her to know that he was sorry for leaving her and Harry.

Harry had stood by him for so long. He had stuck up for him when he didn't have to. Harry was always like another brother to him. _And this is how I'm repaying him_, thought Ron, disgusted with himself. _I've been a terrible friend._

He had been like this for the few days that he had been back at home. He rarely spoke to anyone and when he did there was no meaning or feeling in his words. When the rest of the family were sitting together and talking he would be in his room, sorting his thoughts out.

His mother had been furious when he came home. "_Ronald Weasley_! You left your two best friends, the ones that have always been there for you, _alone_!" she had screamed. But now, she was worrying. Her youngest son was pale and acted distant. Did he need help? She didn't know, but she thought it best to leave him to his thoughts. _He's a tough boy, Molly_, she thought. _He'll be alright._

It was nighttime again. Ron hated the nighttime the most. He had no distractions. Each night, he laid on his bed and thought of everything that had happened, everything that he'd done.

It was nearly two weeks later that he came to this realization: _I need to find them. I need to apologize. I need to make sure they're safe. _Cursing himself for leaving them, he packed everything and ran into the rain. He belonged with them, because home is where the heart is, and his heart was with Hermione and Harry.


	3. paramoe, where the lines over lap

A/N The iPod challenge. Pansy/ Draco kinda :/ . okay so it's kinda late, well it's like ten and I'm very tired and uninspired but I remembered I had to do this so here is day 3, I hope you like it any way. This is a letter that pansy has written to draco after their brake up .

I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not. (No I'm not) Well, I'm not.

-paramore – here we go again.

Dear Draco,

You know that I think that you are handsome and lovely and... Well perfect. Oh hold on let me correct myself – thought you were. It turns out that you're just the same as the rest. You strung me along and made me believe that you loved me, how wrong was I? you indeed did not love me.

It is only now that I realise how much of a terrible, horrid nasty excuse for a wizard you are! You treeted me like dirt, I am not dirt Malfoy, I am not a mudblood and deserved to be treeted better than one.

Do you think that you can treat all women like this? Like your wench ? well dear draco I am sure that you will one day have a rood awakening form some one, and that might jusy be your lovely wife to be.

Your fiancé is a beautiful yes but she is also a bitch! She is a horrid person, so I guess you two belong with each other.

Well, I was writing to let you know about you and to tell you that, to be quite frank I do not miss you at all and hope that you and you wonderful wife have a nice life together.

Yours sincerely,

Pansy. Xx

a/n i know that it is short but I am way to tired to keep writing sorry hopefully tomorrow will be better.


	4. kelly clarkson, beautiful disaster

A/N The iPod challenge Hermione/ Draco :) these guys are my favourite :)

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as dumb as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

_-Kelly Clarkson- beautiful disaster _

He still walks the halls but he doesn't own them like he used to. I sit and watch from afar and see that he is struggling, always thinking, and always worried. I can see form a distance that he is not himself anymore and I find myself concerned. I know it's strange considering how I have been treated by him. but I miss him, they way he used to be, name calling and taunts as well.

I keep telling harry not to get obsessed with him but I think it's more for myself than it is for him. Harry can see the difference in him as well but I don't want him to be the one that finds out why, I want that to be me. I'm not really sure why, I just want to be the one that saves him from his troubles.

I would tell harry not to look at the map and follow Malfoys every move but the truth is that when he wasn't looking at the map, I was. I wanted to speak to him tell him that I could help him. he was a disaster inside and a beautiful one at that and I just wanted to help him through it.

During the days I would continue on with my studies but when the night came I was free to think about him. I couldn't get him off my mind. I think I was falling for him or that I fell along time ago and now that the he had changed I had noticed and I wanted the one I had fallen for back. At what cost though. My friends wouldn't understand if I said that I was in love with _Draco Malfoy._

When Harry told us that he thought Draco was the one behind Ron being poisoned and Katie being cursed it was the last straw I knew I had to help him, no matter the cost, no matter if I lost my friends. So one night I waited until everyone was asleep and went to Harry's room and took the map from his trunk.

As I walked the halls looking for his name for some reason I knew he would be awake and out of bed. I was right I was his name on the map just outside the room of requirement.

When I reached the corridor he was about to go inside. I reached of his hand."Draco stop." I said softly. He turned to look at me his face expressionless "let me help you, please?"


	5. BoB ft Hayley Williams, airplane

The iPod challenge. Harry potter.

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Airplane – B.o.B ft Hayley Williams

My life is hectic at the of simplest of times, but now you gone. Everything seems to just be spiralling out of control. I can't find which was up and which was down. I'm just so angry, confused and scared all the time. I don't know what to do.

You would, you'd know how exactly to make everything okay, you always did you made the world better, you made me better. I only knew you for a short time and part of that I spent hating you and wanting to kill you. I thought you were responsible for my parents deaths but no, you would never do that you are a greater person than that and you would have done anything to help save my mother and fathers lives you loved them, and I know they loved you too. I didn't know them, but I know that.

You were amazing you would have stopped the world to protect the ones you loved and I only hope that I could be half the man you were. I can't believe you're gone. I wanted to kill her, your cousin I could have, and probably would have had Voldemort not shown up.

I need you the most now; you made everyone around you a better person including me. you made everything so easy, you could make me laugh when I was having the worst times of my life. I know you can't come back but I wish you could. I really need you now, I need your help and guidance, tp get me through this. Times are hard and I all I really want is a wish, a wish that would bring you back. I miss you Sirius.


End file.
